


"Kiss me."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "Kiss me." "That was unexpected."





	"Kiss me."

You were already at your car, hand on the door when Half Sack’s voice rang out across the lock, your name echoing.

“Y/N!”

You looked up to see him standing at the entrance of the clubhouse with Jax and Happy, both shoving him off and towards you, he looked back at them for a moment before starting to jog over towards you. You smiled at him as he ran over, wondering what it was that he had to say to you. You’d been in the clubhouse all morning helping Gemma restock the storage for future lockdowns and he’d followed you around all day, making sure to be there in case you needed help. You wondered what it was that he had forgotten to say to you the whole day you were there. He slowed down as he finally made it up close to you, his hand rubbing along the back of his neck as he came to finally stand in front of you, his posture rigid and tense.

“Yeah, Kip?”

“Uh…”

He still said nothing, glancing back at the guys that were still at the table. They waved him off but stood none the less, leaving and going inside to give you your privacy. They knew the kid was nervous enough as it was without them peering at him. Once he saw them gone, he turned back to you, letting out an awkward laugh as he saw you staring expectantly at him.

“I uh, I just uh wanted to ask you something. Or tell you something really. I mean I could ask you too but I meant tell you.”

He began to stumble over his words and you laughed lightly, finding it endearing. You stopped as he reddened though.

“I wasn’t laughing at you Kip I was just, you’re really cute.”

His eyes widened at your words and looked like they could pop out of his head.

“Really? You think I’m cute?”

Suddenly he winced, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Oh, you meant like adorable cute. Yeah. I get it now, sorry.”

You shook your head, looking him in the eyes.

“No, I meant cute as in cute. As in I find you attractive.”

His eyes widened again and he stared at you, unable to believe you. For sure you were just teasing him. Tig had probably paid you to bust his balls, or ball, and it was all just joke. He began to have his doubts though as you licked your lips and took a couple of steps closer until your noses were practically touching.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to annoy you or anything. I just wanted to come and say bye before you- “

“ ** _Kiss me_**.”

He stared forwards at you, tripping over the words that were trying to come out of his mouth.

“Excu-Excuse me?”

Leaning forward just that little bit more, your nose brushed against his as you repeated yourself.

“I said, kiss me.”

He looked into your eyes to see if there was any sign that you were joking, but he found none and decided to go in for the kill, slowly pressing his lips to yours. The kiss started off slow, the first couple seconds spent by him waiting for you to pull away with a laugh and say you were joking. That never came though, and as the seconds counted on, Kip realized you had actually wanted him to kiss you. It was that realization that seemed to kick something off in him. Suddenly his arms were going around your waist, his hands flat against your back and pulling your body towards his, his shoulders relaxing. His kiss went from soft pecks to full kisses, slow and sensual and he nibbled at your lip before sucking at it gently as he pulled away.

Only for a second though as he went back in quickly, a much more dominant man beginning to manifest himself. It wasn’t long before you started to feel more like the prey than the predator that you’d thought you were a good 10 seconds ago. Fine with the change of events, you let yourself relax in his arms, letting him have all the control. And he took it. He also took your hair within his hand as he grabbed you by the back of the head, holding you in place as he continued to kiss you, the passion nearly taking your breath away. And just as suddenly as it had started, it ended, him letting go of your hair and pulling away from you, both of you out of breath.

“ ** _That was unexpected_**.”

Whistles and hollers caught both of your attention and you turned to look at the clubhouse, Jax and Hap back now with Tig, Chibs, Bobby and even Gemma.

And just like that, he was back to shy old Half-Sack.

“I uh, wow. Sorry about that, I just, I got a little too into it I guess.”

“Don’t apologize. That was probably the best kiss I’ve had in ages.”

The prospects eyes lit up and he smiled bashfully.

“Well, I’ll uh, let you get home now. Bye Y/N.”

You nodded and began to get into your car as he headed back to the clubhouse. Starting it up and pulling out of the lot, you laughed as you took one last look over, all the Sons roughhousing with him no doubt in trying to get details.


End file.
